The invention relates to an armature having windings laid in slots of an armature laminate stack, which are held down in the slots by elongated, elastic slot seals and form winding overhangs on the end faces of the armature.
An armature of the general type as that of the invention is disclosed in DE-AS 1,538,908. Although in this armature, the winding transition region between a winding overhang and a commutator is relatively securely fixed and protected against centrifugal forces, the winding overhangs or the windings situated in the slots of the armature laminate stack are not protected by separate means. Armatures configured in this way do not withstand the loads to which modern electric tools are exposed, since excessive demands are made on them by jarring blows and vibrations such as occur, for example, with hammer drills or right angle grinders. In addition, there is the high loading, usual with such machines, due to environmental air, which contains abrasive dust and is used for forced cooling, owing to which the winding overhangs are abraded, with the result that the armature is destroyed.